


'You Broke My Heart'

by Stormwolfwriters



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) - Freeform, Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Episode: s05e05 Save The Cat, F/F, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Poor Catra (She-Ra), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwolfwriters/pseuds/Stormwolfwriters
Summary: (SEASON 5 SPOILERS FOR THIS ONE!!!)Adora has just saved Catra from Horde Prime's clutches and now they're both in their separate bedrooms on Darla, the spaceship, trying to come to terms with what has just happened.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	'You Broke My Heart'

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a longer Fic I'm working on! 
> 
> I'd love to hear your opinions!  
> Thank you for reading <3

**_“You broke my heart,”_ **

Those words echoed through Adora‘s mind making her own heart clench. She could still feel the chilling stare of those neon green eyes that felt as if they were penetrating into her soul. She remembered the way that Catra’s eyes changed from her normal split-coloured ones. 

Adora couldn’t just leave her there after she saved Glimmer. She remembered just how frightened she was that she was going to arrive too late and that Catra was going to end up dead. 

Her childhood friend.

Her best friend.

The one she now realised she was in love with.

**_“You broke my heart,”_ **

**_“But you have already hurt me,”_ **

More of Catra’s words haunted her and she knew those words were the truth. She would never have said them as directly as she did had she not been in control. Horde Prime saw her _ true _ feelings and that thought alone brought tears to her eyes. She had done this. She was the one to blame for all that her friend had done. If she hadn’t left the Horde, if she’d just taken Catra with her; convinced her somehow, they could have defeated Hordak and Shadow Weaver a long time ago. Then Catra would never have opened that portal. She would never have had to sacrifice herself. Adora felt tears streaming down her cheeks and she didn’t notice when she’d started crying. She laid down on her bed and tried to focus on the Spaceship’s movements instead of the thoughts that plagued her mind. Tried not to focus on the fact that the one she betrayed, the one she loved, was in the room next door to hers. 

**_“We both know I don’t matter,”_ **

But she was wrong. She mattered to Glimmer, to Bow, to Scorpia, to Entrapta.

She mattered to Adora. 

**_“Adora, I’m sorry,”_ **

That was the last thought she had before falling into a troubled, restless sleep.

**_“I’m sorry too, Catra,”_ **

***

Images of Adora flashed in her mind and the things she’d said when she was under Horde Prime’s control. Flashes plagued her mind and she curled up into a ball, curling her tail around herself. The memory of Adora as She-Ra glaring at her with pure hatred when she reversed the portal resurfaced and she shivered. 

**_“You matter to me!”_ **

How? How could Adora say that after everything that had happened between them? 

How could she say that when she had ruined the universe? Adora should’ve hated her just like she hated herself. Her vision shifted in her mind; to the pool of green, the pool of electricity, the pool of  _ pain.  _ She thrashed around on the bed unable to control Horde Prime’s hold over her any longer. Flashes of the clone’s spaceship entered her mind and tears rolled down her cheeks. 

Adora’s affectionate gaze when she told her that she mattered to her burned in her mind and despite her pain, Catra smiled slightly. She also remembered their fun times in the Fright Zone when they were children, running around the corridors laughing like idiots. 

**_“Adora doesn’t want me… Not like I want her!”_ **

It was then that she stopped smiling. 


End file.
